


Just A Wonderer

by MegWinchester



Category: No Fandom
Genre: trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SORRY I WRITE STUFF LIKE THIS.<br/>DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED BY MENTIONS OF SUICIDE.</p><p>NO ONE DIES IN THIS THOUGH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Wonderer

I am just a wonderer, lost in the blue of your eyes.  
You are an angel, sent you to save me.  
Obviously heaven is confused because why should I be saved?  
I am just an idiot, questioning why someone like you would be near me.  
Although you're shorter, you seem to tower over me.  
I wish I could fade away from everyone's memory now.  
And you can't save me anymore.   
But don't worry. I will not die.  
I do not wish to die.  
I just wish to be invisible.  
To find out what happens when people die.  
To see what would happen if I were gone.  
Would anyone care?  
Would anyone want me to come back?  
To not leave them?  
Or would you be the only one?


End file.
